gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Fiat Cinquecento Sporting
|manufacturer = Fiat |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |engine = 1.1-liter FIRE SOHC inline-4 |displacement = 1108 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 63.7 lb-ft |power = 53 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Fiat Cinquecento Sporting is a Road car produced by Fiat. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Fiat 500 1.2 8V Lounge SS '08 in later games. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle, they are unnamed in-game: * Pearl White * Steel Grey Metallic * Dark Grey Metallic * Black * Starter Red * Burgundy Metallic * Broom Yellow * Navy Blue Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: The Fiat Cinquecento was the first of a new breed of small car designed with urban mobility in mind. Since its launch in 1993, over 250,000 have been sold each year, hardly surprising considering its unique blend of performance and practicality. The Cinquecento comes with a choice of two engines. For the economy-conscious, there's the basic 899 cc four-cylinder unit with 41 BHP, good for an 89 mph top speed, a 0-62 mph time around 18 seconds, and 40 mpg. For those that prefer their frugality to come with a little more fun, there's the Fiat Cinquecento Sporting. Thanks to an 1100 cc four-cylinder, overhead cam engine, the Sporting boasts 54 BHP at 5,500 rpm. Torque is 63 lb-ft at 3,250 rpm. As you'd expect, with so much power in a tiny body, performance is entertaining. The Sporting manages the 0-62 mph sprint in a supercar-scaring 13.8 seconds, while top speed is a positively supersonic 93 mph. Externally, the Sporting comes with a number of funky add-ons to ensure that it stands out from the crowd. These include 13 inch alloy wheels, low profile tires, body colored bumpers and an extra wide oval exhaust pipe. No other budget hot hatch provides quite so many cheap thrills. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Fiat dealership for 13,500 Credits. Trivia *The replay nameplate of this car differs between the NTSC and PAL versions of the game. The NTSC version refers it as "Fiat 500 '98", while the PAL version refers it as "Fiat 500 Sporting". *"Cinquecento" is the Italian word for "five hundred". *Although this car had two racing schemes, only one racing scheme is available in the NTSC version, while the PAL versions has both the two racing schemes available. *It is one of the few non-Kei Cars that are allowed to participate in the second and third race of the Lightweight K-Car Cup. Pictures -R-Fiat Cinquecento Sporting Scheme 1.JPG|A Fiat Cinquecento Sporting with racing modifications applied. This is the first of the two racing schemes available. Curiously, this scheme is the only available in the NTSC version of the game. -R-Fiat Cinquecento Sporting Scheme 2.JPG|A Fiat Cinquecento Sporting with racing modifications applied. This is the second of the two racing schemes available. It differ from the first racing scheme in the different rims and the different colors available. This racing scheme is available only in the PAL version of the game. File:Ii50nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Fiat Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Under 100hp Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with regional differences Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm